<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Is A Many Splendored Thing by The_Smiley_Bandit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600097">Love Is A Many Splendored Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Smiley_Bandit/pseuds/The_Smiley_Bandit'>The_Smiley_Bandit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Lasat Courting Rituals, M/M, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Smiley_Bandit/pseuds/The_Smiley_Bandit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Garazeb Orrelios has an secret admirer ... Lasat Style.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kalluzeb Mini-Bang 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Is A Many Splendored Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>**@@@@@**</p><p>It was a beautiful, picture perfect day on Yavin IV.  The birds were singing, the flowers were in bloom and young love was in the air.  The younger rebels sighed, cooed, and blushed as they made doe eyes at one another.  To some it was romantic, the season of <em>love</em>.  For one Garazeb Orrelios it was, in short, nauseating. </p><p>“Ugh.” He shuddered at the thought.  He was a soldier, he had watched patiently as his older siblings, two brothers and three sisters all found their beloveds.  Each went through their own starry eyed periods of love induced bliss as they found their one true match.  The ones the Ashla had created just for them and vice versa.  If he was honest with himself, and he usually was, it really wasn’t something he ever dreamed he would experience. </p><p>“You’ll see little brother.” They’d each start with a dreamy smile.  “One day you’ll meet your other half and then you will understand.”  One by one he got the same speech, and still his match never came.  Though, truth be told, with all that had happened it was really more of a blessing than anything.</p><p>Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, the ex-Honor Guard Captain grumbled under his breath as he watched Ezra follow puppy eyed after one of the medical corps techs holding several boxes for the lovely young lady.  The petite little blonde didn’t seem to mind the attention though, if her fluttering eyelashes were anything to go by.</p><p>“Ah, young love. Ain’t it grand?” said Rex as he wandered up the ramp to stand beside the Lasat who was moving crates into the hold of the Ghost.  The bald man slapped the larger male on the shoulder as AP-5 barked orders and Chopper made a typical nuisance of himself off to the left of the ship.  Though Chopper’s imitation of a love struck teenage boy was pretty funny.  Out loud however, the Lasat just snorted and moved the box into a little better hold as he headed back up the ramp.</p><p>“What? Is that a bit of derision I hear?  A bit of scoffing on these the most love filled days of the year?” the old clone grinned as Zeb rolled his eyes.  “No ‘All Lovers’ Day’ on Lasan?”</p><p>“No, didn’t need a reason to tell someone you loved ‘em.  Told ‘em when it felt right not because ya had too.”  Zeb shuddered; causing the other man to laugh, Spring on Lasan had been just as nauseating and SO MUCH LONGER.  Absently he wondered what it was like on Lira San as he came back down the ramp cracking his neck as he looked at Rex with a calculating stare.</p><p>“What you never caught the love bug Captain?” asked Rex innocently.</p><p>Zeb grunted as he lifted another crate, “Nah, always too busy.  Bein’ the youngest Captain, ‘n all, I had a lot to prove, couldn’t very well do that chasin’ the ladies around.  You?”</p><p>“Ya, I had my eye on someone.  Still do in fact.”  The bashful note in the clone’s voice caused Zeb’s ears to wiggle slightly as he looked back eyebrows raised.</p><p>“Ya don’t say. Hmmm.”</p><p>“Now don’t you go trying to figure out who it is.  If I wanted to say something I would have long ago.”</p><p>“Heh, heh, heh you know you ain’t exactly subtle.”</p><p>“Oh shut up.” grumbled the clone as he crossed his arms with a huff.</p><p>“No worries I won’t spill the beans but its best you don’t say anything ‘round Ezra.”</p><p>They both watched as the young man practically floated back by after his tech, “Ya, that’s probably for the best.  That lad’s definitely not subtle. So what about now Captain?  You fancy anyone new?  Anyone caught your eye in this fine rebellion of ours?”  He waggled his eyebrows.</p><p>“Ya know if ya ain’t gonna help then git.  I’m busy.”</p><p>“That isn’t a no.”</p><p>“It’s not a yes either.”</p><p>“What isn’t a yes?” chirped Ezra as he stomped up the ramp, still a bit dreamy eyed.</p><p>“Whether or not the captain here has any one lined up in his sights.”  Zeb rolled his eyes as Rex grinned at the young Jedi.</p><p>Ezra got that look in his eye.</p><p>“I am right here you know.” He was answered by absent waves as he moved yet another crate into the belly of the Ghost.  Bums, the whole lot of them.</p><p>“Oh you mean like …”</p><p>“Oy, that’s enough out of you.” </p><p>Rex perked up and grinned.</p><p>“Zeb talks in his sleep.” said Ezra with a shrug and stupid grin. “Says all kinds of interesting things.”</p><p>“Really?” Rex got an unholy gleam in his eye.</p><p>The boy’s grin widened, but was quickly followed by a gulp when he saw the look Zeb shot him over Rex’s shoulder. “But um…you know with..Ugh...roommate etiquette and all, I can’t really say at this time….erm…I mean ever?”</p><p>Rex nodded sagely and patted the boy on the shoulder.   Zeb knew he was doomed as he desperately tried to think what the boy might have over heard.</p><p>“What’cha all talking about?” asked Hera as she and Kanan walked up the ramp.</p><p>“Zeb’s love life ….or lack thereof.”</p><p>The new comers just laughed good naturedly as Ezra wisely remained quiet.</p><p>“Oy, now.  What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>Hera just patted his arm as he scowled and grumbled lifting another crate. </p><p>“Hmph, well I’m serious.  If y’all aren’t going to help then get goin’. You’re in my way.”  Laughing they all departed, Hera and Rex heading into command while Kanan drug Ezra off for Jedi type stuff.  Even AP-5 and Chopper had disappeared.  He watched as another pair of love birds waltzed by and sighed the week was just getting started five more days of this. Stupid holiday.</p><p> </p><p>**S@@@@ **</p><p>Garazeb was eating breakfast with Kallus in the commissary the next morning when the package arrived, carried by a fairly ruffled looking private.  “Captain Orrelios! Good, we thought we missed you.  This came yesterday but you never came by to pick it up.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“This package came for you, sir.”</p><p>“Whose it from?”</p><p>The private sniffed in displeasure “As if we would ever stoop so low, though I do think it’s something edible so you might want to open it fairly quickly.”</p><p>Kallus looked up from his fruit as his friend blinked widely at the package; his purple ears gave an adorable little wiggle.  “We’ll take that private.  Thank you.” said Kallus, as he held out his hand.</p><p>“No problem Captains, have a nice day.” The red furred Bothan ran off with a wave to deliver the rest of his goods.</p><p>“Zeb, you okay?”</p><p>“Huh? Oh ya, you don’t think it’s a trick do you?” he asked as he eyed the package warily.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I never get gifts Kal, well outside you and the other specters.  What if it’s ….” His ears sagged a bit. “What if it’s someone bein’ mean?”</p><p>“Has that happened?” the blond looked concerned.  This was the first thought that came to the Lasat’s mind. “Who?” the angry tone snapped the other male out of his thoughts.  Zeb gave a small smile to his friend and waved him off.</p><p>“It’s nothing.  What should I do?”</p><p>“What should you do with what?” asked Sabine as she and the others sat down.</p><p>“Good morning Miss Wren, it seems that our Garazeb has received a gift.”</p><p>“Ooooo from who?”</p><p>“Well I haven’t opened it yet have I?”</p><p>“Well big guy, let’s see what it is.”  She said as she spread jam on her toast.</p><p>Zeb looked up at the table and nodded once before turning the package over in his hands.  It wasn’t overly large, but was wrapped prettily in purple paper held together with a piece of twine, his name prominent on the tag written in a beautiful script.  Taking a breath he opened it to reveal a fairly modest tin, a jar and a note.  Carefully he read the note first.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“To my dearest Garazeb, I hope this finds you well.  These are but a small token of my appreciation.  I offer to you a gift of Salluvian Spice Cookies and a bit of tea to sweeten your day.  ~ Yours, if you’ll have me.”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Zeb’s green eyes were wide, “I haven’t had these in years. How did they know?” </p><p>He looked around the table, in awe as he opened the small tin of cookies and the jar of tea.  It nearly brought tears to his eyes; they looked homemade and smelled of his Gran’s house in the winter.  The looks he got from around the table varied but all seemed pleased for their friend. </p><p>He looked at the note in disbelief, “I’m being courted?”</p><p>“Looks like.” sighed Sabine happily.</p><p>“You, Garazeb Orrelios, have a secret admirer.” said Kallus slapping his freind on the back with a pleased smile.</p><p>Zeb leaned in and took another sniff of the cookies; underneath that wonderful aroma was another one. Sweet and earthy with just the right bit of musk to it, something in his gut told him he knew the scent and who it belonged two.  Now if only he could figure from where.</p><p> </p><p>**@A@@@**</p><p>It was late in the afternoon the following day that found the crew hiding around the galley table in the Ghost sipping the tea and snacking on the treats from the day before.  Purple ears wiggled in a little dance of enjoyment as he savored the treat, they tasted just like his Gran’s as well.  This time it did bring a tear to his eye, as he remembered the tough little Lasat who had dragged him off planet with the help of the Wookie soldiers that had found them shortly after the palace had fallen.</p><p>Kallus seemed unsure about eating the rare treat, but Zeb assured him that they were best when shared. It was a tradition and it would be insulting if he didn’t.  Guilt assuaged they all helped themselves and were delighted.  They were listening to stories about the clone wars when Chopper rolled off only to return with another package a short time later.  This one larger than the last one and rectangular in shape, it clanked from its perch on Chopper’s head, the droid’s arms steadying it as he moved ever so carefully through the ship.  They all looked up as he rolled up to Zeb and made a noise prompting him to grab the package.  Hera packaged up the cookies and set them out of the way as the others watched on as Zeb looked over the package.  This one was wrapped in study broadcloth as he untied the note. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“To my dearest Garazeb ~ please accept this humble gift.  I offer to you a case of Alderan Blue Ale, so that you may celebrate all the joys and happiness in your life.  ~ Forever yours.”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“How – do – they – know?”</p><p>“Looks like someone is doing their homework.” said Kanan from the corner.</p><p>The Lasat looked around for a moment, “Anyone care for a little pick me up?” He said with a grin, they were even cold.</p><p>Later that night, Zeb looked at the notes tacked to his wall, his gifts tucked safely away.  The cookies he had left in the galley since they needed to be eaten fairly quickly.  Even he could admit they got a bit weird if they were held too long, but the tea and the ale he’d hold back.  He’d caught that scent again and as he drifted to sleep a pair of laughing amber eyes danced through his mind.</p><p> </p><p>**@@@@@**</p><p>“Hey Kal, you ever been in love?”</p><p>“Hmm?” asked Kallus from where he lay panting on the forest floor early the next morning after they had finished sparing.</p><p>“Have you ever been in love?”</p><p>“No, not that I can recall.  But the Empire didn’t really promote relationships in the ISB; conflict of interest and all.”</p><p>“Even when you were younger?”</p><p>“No, I was put on the ISB fast track fairly young, 12 or so, I think.  It didn’t really leave much time for distractions.  You?”</p><p>“Honestly, no not really.  I was far too busy.”</p><p>“Mmm, why do you ask?”</p><p>“Just thinkin’ what if I don’t fancy my admirer? I mean they always taught us about the courting traditions but never what to do if you don’t return their feelings.”</p><p>“Ah, yes, I can see how that would be a concern.”</p><p>Zeb was silent so Kallus continued on “What is this tradition?”</p><p>“Oh the interested party provides gifts to prove that they are able to provide for their intended.  Though, honestly it’s really more symbolic than anything.  I never dreamed ….”</p><p>“Does it bother you?”</p><p>“Hmmm?  No, not really.  I’m just ….”</p><p>“Cautious.”</p><p>“Ya.”</p><p>“That is commendable but make sure you keep an open mind.  You might be surprised.”</p><p>“Maybe, but who do you think it could be?  I mean I get along with everyone just fine but … well, you know.  People don’t usually want to get all lovey dovey with the big furry guy that can rip your head off.”</p><p>“What, why wouldn’t they?  You are a fine catch Garazeb, do not sell yourself short.” He paused and continued after a moment. “You never said yesterday, has anyone made you uncomfortable? Have they said anything?”</p><p>“No, no, not really but …. Well I don’t know” he paused, “Oh never mind.” He waved the human’s concern away and jumped up. “It’s time for round two anyway.”</p><p>Alexsandr frowned at the larger male before allowing himself to be pulled up with a groan.  “It’s actually round four if you must know.”  Zeb just grinned and tackled him. </p><p>There were no packages that day but it was just as well since the Ghost was called away on an emergency mission. Kallus waived them off with a quick prayer to the Ashla, to keep them safe, before heading back into never ending flow of information that made up Rebel Intelligence.</p><p>It would be four long days before the Ghost would come home, her crew safe and intact.</p><p> </p><p>**@@S@@**</p><p>“I can’t believe Hondo had your third gift.  How, did they even?” asked Ezra in disbelief as Hondo presented the package with a flourish.</p><p>“Hondo?  How?”</p><p>“Now, now Ezra my boy.” He started with a sniff “a ‘magician’ never reveals their secrets.  All that I will say is that I was hired to deliver this to you on this day.  Well yesterday, okay the day before but … well … we were being shot at, and even I can’t be blamed for that.” He turned to Zeb with a bow. “One package delivered to my large purple friend.”</p><p>“This isn’t from you is it?”</p><p>“What? No, of course not.”</p><p>“Ah, then thank you, consider it delivered.</p><p>“Mmm, there is the small matter of my ….”</p><p>“Good bye Hondo!” said Hera and Kanan as they pushed the Weequay back into his ship.</p><p>“I will see you later my friends.” He said as the airlock slid shut.</p><p>“Now, should I be worried?”</p><p>Hera rolled her eyes. “No but count me impressed.  Let’s get to a safe location and then you can open it.”</p><p>Zeb beamed looking at the sleek package wrapped in simple brown paper with a golden ribbon.</p><p>**@@@@**</p><p>Several hyperspace jumps later, they were all gathered safely around the table to take a look at Zeb’s newest gift.  Hondo included as he peaked at the present he had been hired to deliver.</p><p>“What is it my friend?”</p><p>“They are courting gifts for Zeb.” The Lasat in question shot Ezra a look.</p><p>“What? It’s true. Hey, Hondo do you know who hired you?”</p><p>“Yes, but I will not tell.  All I can say is that I think our Lasat friend is going to be very pleasantly surprised.  But, that is all I will say on the matter.” He wiped his nose and seemed to think. “Yes, that is all I will say. Not even if you offered to pay me.  My lips are sealed. But I am curious as to what is in this mysterious package.”</p><p>Zeb ran his finger down the sleek box; gently he opened it eyes going wide.</p><p>“A knife? They got you a knife?”</p><p>Rex whistled low and slow as Sabine got a manic gleam in her eye, “This isn’t just any knife Ezra “said the Mandalorian with awe.  “This is a Shivarsti Blade.  They’re nearly as durable as Beskar.”  Garazeb held up the item in question, truly a thing of beauty as it glinted in the low light of the Ghost’s common room.  Curved like the talon of a great predator, black, sleek and deadly looking.</p><p>“This had to cost a fortune.” sighed Sabine as she pulled it out of the sheath as Zeb reached for the note.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“To my dearest Garazeb, I offer this Shivarsti blade to you so that you may be protected when tooth and claw fail until I can stand by your side. ~ Yours forever.”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“This, this is beautiful, truly a testament of true love.  I am moved.  So much so I will wave my standard delivery and hazard fee.” Hondo’s wrist beeped. “Ah I must bid you farewell my friends.”</p><p>And with a wave the Weequay was gone.  Kanan just shook his head as the knife was placed into his hands.  Cautiously, he reached gently out with the Force; it was a good blade, had good energy and was a suitable gift for his friend. Nodding in approval he handed the blade back to Garazeb who with a nod from Kanan held the blade out to Ezra.</p><p>The boy took the blade carefully eyeing it as Kanan asked what he could feel. “It’s singing.”</p><p>“What’s it sound like”</p><p>“Not happy, really, but peaceful.”</p><p>“It’s a good blade, often weapons, blades especially will resonate with its creators or owners much like our light sabers.  A blade used for evil will be tainted.  It can be cleansed but it takes a great deal to do so.  This is a protector’s blade and a very appropriate gift indeed.  They get my vote.” Said Kanan, as he slapped Zeb on the back as the blade was tucked away as they made their way back to Yavin IV.</p><p>Sadly Kallus had been called on a recon mission while they were away and he and Cassian wouldn’t be back for nearly two weeks.  Gently tucking the blade away Zeb couldn’t wait to see his friend’s face when he saw it. </p><p> </p><p>**@@@H@**</p><p>It was an unusual rainy cold day on Yavin, nearly three weeks later that found Kallus walking across the field toward Zeb with a large bulky package tucked under his arm. Walking with Cassian and a few others from the spy network as they chatted about some random piece of information; Kallus rolled his eyes fondly at something one of the Torgrutas said as the others laughed out loud.</p><p>“Hello Garazeb!  May I come aboard?” the two males missed how Kallus’s companions rolled their eyes at them as they waved their own good byes, and headed off to who knows where.</p><p>“Kal!  Just who I wanted to see.” The human was pulled into a giant hug, “You’ll never guess what happened while we were away.”  Kallus landed with an oof as Zeb slung his arm around the blond and led him into the galley grabbing the rest of the cookies and a bit of the tea.</p><p>The Specters’ Fulcrum waited patiently as Zeb puttered around the kitchen before darting off to his room to grab a sleek package.  In the meantime Kallus deposited his bundle onto the seat beside him tapping his fingers quietly, as he grinned at his friend’s antics. Garazeb could be absolutely charming when he was just being his normal exuberant self.</p><p>Finally all of the treats and prizes gathered Zeb sat down and poured the tea, pushing the sheathed blade across to his friend as he took a bite of cookie and a sip of tea.  He made a happy purring sound as the flavors washed over him.</p><p>“Garazeb, is this a ….”</p><p>“Yes. Can you believe it?  I’ve never had anything like it before, not even in the Honor Guard.  It must have cost a fortune.”  His ears drooped.</p><p>Kallus smiled and placed a hand over Zeb’s on the table. “Don’t worry, you are worth it.  And frankly if they aren’t aware of it I would be very concerned.  You deserve the best and don’t you settle.”  </p><p>“But what if I don’t …. What if we don’t suit?”</p><p>“Then if they truly care for you they will take what you are willing to give.  Isn’t that part of the game?  The risk? And besides the most important question is what if you do?”</p><p>“Yes.  But it’s so ….”</p><p>“Yes. But it is a thing of beauty.”</p><p>“It really is.”</p><p>“Oh … I nearly forgot.  This was waiting for you on my desk. Cassian and I looked through the surveillance feed to try and see who dropped it off but no luck.  It was dropped off by one of the base droids.  He said that he found the package with a note to bring it to me.”</p><p>“Another one!” Zeb perked up like a kit on his birthday as he made little grabby hands. “Should we wait for the others?”</p><p>“If you wish.”</p><p>Zeb looked up at his friend and his amused smile. </p><p>“Nah, let’s do it.  You weren’t there for the blade it’s only fair you get to see me unwrap this since you delivered it.”</p><p>“Alright then.”</p><p>Gently the Lasat opened the fairly large package to reveal a jacket and a pair of custom boots.  Zeb looked to Kallus who pulled out the card.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“To my dearest Garazeb – Please accept this gift of a Halevelni Down Jacket to keep you warm when I cannot. – Forever yours.”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well that would have come in handy on the moon.” Said Kallus as Zeb laughed “try it on see if it fits.”</p><p>Nodding Zeb hurried and put it on along with the boots.  Both had to be custom as they fit like a glove with just enough of room to spare to make it comfortable if he had to fight.  “These are amazing …… and hot … phew they work, I’m already sweating.  How do I look?”</p><p>“Like a very warm and toasty marshmallow.” The human laughed as Zeb struck a silly pose before pulling the garment and boots off.</p><p>“This is very thoughtful; I haven’t had a really warm jacket since, well forever.  Everyone always assumes we are good to go since we have fur.” Kallus just nodded and dunked his cookie in the tea before he popped it into his mouth and chewed a small content smile on his face.   Zeb just stroked the warm coat and munched on his cookies as they chatted about everything and nothing.</p><p> </p><p>**@@@@A**</p><p>A few days later the base was a buzz, Bail Organa and his daughter were due to arrive in next week or so but most importantly another gift from Zeb’s suitor had arrived.  This one was brought by Ahsoka Tano herself as she walked up the ramp to the Ghost smiling sweetly at Rex she did.  Zeb gave her a narrow eyed look but took the box she offered dramatically. </p><p>“One very special delivery for Captain Orrelios”.  This one was by far the most elaborately wrapped gift yet, the paper a deep dark purple decorated with twinkling golden constellations and a swirling ribbon of lavender and pale gold. </p><p>“So what is this all about?  Why have I been sworn to secrecy?”</p><p>“Zeb has an admirer.” Said Ezra with an elbow to Ahsoka’s side.</p><p>“Ooooo” she turned excited eyes on the large male. ”Do tell.”</p><p>“Heh, heh … nothing to tell really.” He rubbed his neck bashfully “I ugh get the gifts and then I have to figure out who it is.”</p><p>“Wait there isn’t a big unveiling.  Like they show up with the last gift and a banner or something?”</p><p>“No if it goes according to tradition they will tell me when the last gift is and I should be able to figure it out from there.”</p><p>“Awwwww……………… well that’s a bummer.” Sighed Ezra grumpily, folding his arms.</p><p>“I don’t know, I think it’s kind of romantic.” Said Ahsoka as Rex rolled his eyes, as his old commander punched his shoulder playfully.</p><p>Zeb raised an eyebrow, “Should we wait or just open it.”</p><p>“Well I vote open it.  We’ve got a meeting in 20 and I, for one, am dying to know what I just delivered.” said the ex-Jedi as she sat in the seat next to the Lasat pushing the package ever closer.</p><p>Hera nodded and Zeb shrugged before diving in.  The note was on far finer paper than the others and his name was done in a grand flourishing script, the gold ink glimmering in the low light.  Gently he set it aside and opened the package, nestled inside was a compass old, worn, and used but obviously cared for.  The compass and the attached chain both sturdy enough to stand up to a Lasat. </p><p>Ezra frowned “What is it?”</p><p>“It’s a compass.”</p><p>“Why would anyone need something like that when we have nav systems?”  Kanan slapped Ezra gently across the back of his head.</p><p>“Let him read the card and find out, oh padawan of mine.”</p><p>Zeb opened the card and read ….</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“To my dearest Garazeb – please accept this, the last of my humble tokens.  An Atellan compass, may it lead us to each other in this life and all of our lives to come.  Please know that I will always value you both as companion and friend regardless of what you choose.  May the Ashla keep you. ~ Forever yours.”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The girls all sighed happily.</p><p>“This is an awesome tradition.  I could get behind this.” said Hera cheekily smiling at Kanan.</p><p>“Good thing I’ve already got you then.” He said pulling her close.</p><p>“So now what?” asked Sabine as she took a closer look at the compass turning it over to look at the engraving on the back.</p><p>“Now I have to put the clues together to figure out who it is.”</p><p>“Zeb you hate puzzles.” Said Ezra as Sabine snatched the compass back out of his hands.</p><p>“I don’t hate puzzles, just don’t care to make time for them is all.” He sat looking at the compass trying to figure out what the gifts could be telling him.</p><p>“Well, let us know how it goes. Hera we need to go see Draven.” said Ahsoka with a pat on his arm as the two older females went off to their meeting leaving the Lasat and the others pondering the mystery.</p><p> </p><p>**@@@@@**</p><p>Kallus sat watching as his friend fret over the puzzle before him nearly a week later. “Still no luck?”</p><p>“Ugh, I’m not stupid.  Why can’t I figure this out?”</p><p>“Of course you’re not; maybe you are just too close to it.  You are trying too hard.”</p><p>“Ya, maybe it’s simpler than you think.” said Kanan as he sat with a piece of a fruit tart and a cup of tea, nodding to Kallus as the man was called away by one of his fellow intelligence officers.</p><p>Zeb sat the notes out before him, “We have a blade, coat, snacks, compass and alcohol</p><p>“Try them in order” offered Sabine as she munched on her lunch. Zeb rolled his eyes, and did as asked.</p><p>“Okay we have cookies and tea, ale, a blade, the coat and boots and the compass.” Restated Zeb as Ezra looked over the notes with a critical eye.</p><p>“You know they were very specific in what they called everything.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Look they specifically said <strong>S</strong>alluvian Spice Cookies and Tea, <strong>A</strong>lderan Blue Ale” Zeb pulled the cards away and looked at them.</p><p>“Maybe they spell something, the first letter of each item.” The Lasat said quietly as he read. “S...A…S…H…A?  Is it their name? Is it a planet?  An obscure race?”</p><p>“Not one I’ve ever heard of.” Said Kanan as the others pondered if it was a name or a place. Zeb, plopped his head down on the table, he felt like an idiot.  Kanan just patted his shoulder.</p><p>Unfortunately, Bail and Leia Organa arrived later that day so the puzzle was put on hold while the final touches were put on the base in preparation for their arrival and as head of security it was Zeb’s job to make sure it all went smoothly. </p><p>It was well into the fifth day of the visit before Zeb had even a moments chance to breathe.  He hadn’t even seen Kal since the day they figured out the abbreviation riddle.  Zeb sat at the table toying with the paper between his fingers munching on his lunch when Hobbie and the princess arrived with their own trays.  Zeb made to stand but the princess waived him down. </p><p>“Mind if we join you Captain?” she asked smiling as he nodded, her two droid companions came up beside her as they talked to each other.  The gold one waved his hands as he complained about something or other.  They sat and started munching when Leia noticed that the Lasat was unusually contemplative while he ate.</p><p>“Is there something on your mind Captain?” she asked kindly between bites.</p><p>“Huh? Oh no, of course not your majesty. Why?”</p><p>“You seem preoccupied is all.”</p><p>“Oh, Zeb has an admirer and he’s trying to figure out who it is.” Said Hobbie around a large bite of food, Zeb grimaced as the boy dug back in.  The princess just smiled at the young man and then back at the male in question.</p><p>“Does everybody know?” sighed Zeb.  Hobbie just grinned at the Lasat across the table.</p><p>“Oooo. This is the most interesting thing I’ve heard this trip.” She leaned in,” who do you think it is?”</p><p>“Well, ma’am I’m not really sure.  We worked out a word but we aren’t sure if it’s a name, a planet we haven’t heard of or a race maybe.  I’m leaning towards a name but it’s not one I’m familiar with.” He looked up and smiled at Kallus as the man entered the line for his dinner, nodding for him to join them as soon as he finished grabbing his meal.</p><p>“Is it a cheat if we help you? 3PO is very good with obscure names maybe it’s in his data bank somewhere.”</p><p>“No we’re allowed to cheat.” He said with a smile.  “I imagine it’d be like looking it up, unfortunately all my searches have turned up dead ends.”</p><p>“Excellent, 3PO would you take a look at this and see what you make of it please?”</p><p>“Certainly your majesty.” The protocol droid carefully read over the letters as he ran through his memory banks. “Ah yes, this is actually most easy Captain Orrelios. In fact I am surprised you didn’t find it sooner.”</p><p>Zeb shifted and growled a little bit, as Leia smile gently. “C-3PO what is it?”</p><p>“Sasha, its Corsucanti in origin.  It’s a nickname a … diminutive of Alexsandr, though it is not widely used any longer seeming out of date and very old fashioned.  In fact ….”</p><p>Zeb perked up “Wait its short for what?” his eyes caught on the blond hair of Kallus he laughed at something Chopper said beside him.</p><p>“Sasha is a familiar, tender term for Alexsandr.”</p><p>Hobbie’s eyes grew wide as he looked at Zeb “No way! The Captain?” And if on que Kallus turned and caught Garazeb’s eye and smiled softly before looking away quickly.</p><p>“Do you know who it is?” asked the princess as the Lasat rose slowly and headed over to the blonde in line people parting before him as he moved.</p><p>Kallus looked up as the Lasat got closer, “Oh, hello Garazeb. I was just on my way over as soon as …. ERK.” He squeaked as he was pulled into a deep kiss much to the shock of everyone around him.</p><p>“I take it you figured it out.” He said breathlessly a moment later when they came back up for air.</p><p>“Karabast, I hope so.” He said rubbing his neck as Kallus, no Sasha, moved to rub their cheeks together in the Lasat way.  Zeb purred, there was the scent he had been catching traces of.</p><p>“So do you accept my proposal or is this how you let all your suitors down?” the question was met with a grin and another kiss that caused Kallus’s toes to curl in his boots.</p><p>“What do you think?” they were going in for yet another kiss when someone cleared their throat behind them.  Draven looked unimpressed though pleased.  It was an odd look but somehow the man pulled it off.</p><p>“Gentlemen as happy as we all are for you, we are hungry.” Blushing they grabbed Kallus’s meal and headed over to the table.</p><p>“I take it this is your Sasha?” asked Leia as Zeb noticed the other Specters had arrived, Chopper smug beside them.</p><p>“Yes. Yes it is.”</p><p>“And I take it you have accepted his suit.” asked Hera grinning as Zeb pulled Kallus closer as they sat down, returning to his own meal, though he eyed the others.</p><p>“Wait you knew? Karabast.”</p><p>“Well, tradition does dictate that I ask your family first so I … ugh asked Hera and Kanan.  I hope you don’t mind.  I didn’t know ….” The blonde looked at his plate chewing on his lip as he did.</p><p>“And we gave our blessing, not that you needed it of course.” added Hera as she patted Kallus on the arm gently.</p><p>“I’m sorry it took so long.”</p><p>“Of course not, I had to make it tough.  Tradition stated I couldn’t use my name at most it could be a nickname.”</p><p>“So Sasha, huh?”</p><p>“Um, yes though I haven’t been called that in a long time.  Of course Kal is fine; in fact I love it but ….”</p><p>“I like it.” He nuzzled behind Kal … no Sasha’s ear scenting him there. “You can be both my Kal and my Sasha.”</p><p>“Ugh, I take it back this is gross.” cringed Ezra who got slapped upside the head by both Sabine and the Princess.</p><p>“I think it’s sweet.” sighed the brunette.  Zeb just beamed as he pulled Sasha a little closer while nudging his tray closer.  The man didn’t eat near enough, and no bonded of his was going to go without eating on his watch.</p><p> </p><p>**SASHA**</p><p>It was much later that night that the pair lay on a soft blanket looking up at the stars; Sasha’s head pillowed on Zeb’s chest as they made up stupid constellation shapes. So far they had found a bowrifle, a loth cat and funny enough Chopper.</p><p>“I can’t believe that you kept it from me all this time.”</p><p>“I know but I wanted to do something, just for you.  I remembered reading about this custom once in school and well it always stuck with me.  You mean the world to me Garazeb and I will spend the rest of this life and all our lives to come proving that to you.  If you ever doubt anything in this world, never doubt how I feel for you.  You…” he paused and took a breath, “things would be different … I would be, was a very different man without you Garazeb Orrelios.  You saw something in me that no one else has ever seen. Not even myself.”</p><p>“Ah Kal, I didn’t …”</p><p>Alexsandr sat up “But you did, and I will spend the rest of my days proving to you just how you special you are.”</p><p>Golden eyes shone up into Green, as Zeb sat up as well. “If you’ll have me.”</p><p>Zeb smiled softly, this wasn’t a side he saw from his human very often, it wasn’t a side he showed himself either really but, he could get used to this.  Those cautious golden eyes the color of starlight looking up at him.  How had he ever missed just how lovely his Fulcrum was, the good man that is his Sasha, his betrothed.  Zeb smiled down at his human and cupped his cheek gently as he scented the other side.</p><p>“Forever yours Sasha, for the rest of this life and beyond.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it.  Happy late Valentine’s Day!!!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>